


The Duke of Realms - Vlastomil's Route

by Anoukori



Category: the arcana
Genre: Drama, Heroes to Villains, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Other, Romance, Tragedy, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 14:17:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21147104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anoukori/pseuds/Anoukori
Summary: The first time the Apprentice meets Vlastomil, is the night before they get unexpectedly invited to dine with the Countess of Vesuvia.The Court's judge stumbles in at night, demanding answers for questions the Apprentice doesn't understand and leaves again.It doesn't take long before they meet again, but this time, the Apprentice is the investigator of a murder and Vlastomil has reason to fear his secrets being uncovered.If he can expect forgiveness for what he's done, remains to be the last of his secrets to be uncovered.---This is an x Reader of the Arcana's character Vlastomil, and I tried to keep to the style in the Arcana.





	1. Prologue I

**Author's Note:**

> I only did this for fun and because I like to flash out evil characters and write tragic lovers stories.  
Have fun reading :)

Can you hear me?'

_Yes._

'Hello? Can you hear me?'

_Who is that?_

Magic struck my whole body like a lighting as a ripped my eyes open. The water was glowing bright blue, illuminating my whole body. Two hands reached for me, pulled me to the surface. There was no glass.  
As my lungs were filled with air, I coughed heavily, not being used to the non-fluid oxygen.  
I felt the sand ground of the shore und my wet fingers and tried to grasp a little hold in it. It wasn't fluid, which made my heart jump. This wasn't a dream.

"Can you hear me?"

The two hands again, reached for me, turning me to the side. It took some time for my vision to focus, but as it did, I saw that the hands belonged to a white-haired man with softly tanned skin.

"I can hear you..."

The man gave a sigh of relieve and a soft smile.

"What a pleasant surprise. My name is Asra."

"Asra...", I repeated slowly, getting comfortable to his name rolling of my tongue.

"Who are you?"

"Me? I... I... My name is... (y/n)..."

Asra gave a gentle smile and helped me set up, his clothes were dirty and wet because of him rescuing me, but apart from that, they were colourful. A magician's robe.

"You are a magician," I said, without thinking about it. He just nodded. "I am. I guess this is why I could free you from your watery grave. I heard about it before but I never thought I'd see something like this myself. Let alone free someone from it."

I couldn't quite follow his chattering. Watery grave? Free me?

"What..."

Asra just gave a sympathetic smile and helped me to my feed. I was still wobbly, I couldn't remember the last time I had walked on my own two feet. That is when I realized... I couldn't remember anything. My name... My age... I could do magic... But then, there is nothing.

"I'm sorry this might be a little overwhelming. Come on, I have a little shop close to here. It'll be a bit of a walk but, I will help you. You can warm up there, eat and drink, rest up a bit. Then we can talk."

I sighed in the thought of warm shelter and food, it was only until he mentioned it that I noticed how hungry I was.

\-----

Asra's Shop was small and cosy. I could feel magic overflowing though. He guided me to a small room which seemed to be his bath. In a jokingly manner he said: "I bet you have enough of water for now, but you should get changed, otherwise you will become sick. I will borrow you some of my clothes." he then went on to scratch his neck "I doubt they'll suit you. But until we can buy you new ones or your dry up, it's better than nothing."  
He left for a short while and then returned with a pile of clothing.

"I will be in the kitchen. It's the second room on the right. You can't miss it." Then he locked the door after himself.  
I looked around. There was a small window, a bathtub, the walls were made out of natural stone and the floor was brown marble. A small mirror hung aft the wall, I bedded in stones.  
I took off my wet clothing, laying it in the bathtub before taking a look at myself. My hair was wet, obviously and the skin on my fingertips wrinkled.  
There was a shining on my skin I could not identify and it reminded me of the illuminated water Arsa pulled me out of.  
How did I end up there? What was that even? Watery grave he said, but I was not dead, was I?  
I dried off and put on his clothing.  
The softness of the white shirt he gave me felt good on my skin, which was only used to the coldness of water.  
The brown trousers had a similar effect, they were not to tight on my legs and very much movable.  
Before I left to look for Asra I grabbed the light scarf and wrapped it around my neck.  
He really didn't want me sick, though we didn't know each other. Was he always so caring for strangers?  
Then again he decided to free me.

I stepped out of the bath, walking down a mostly wooden floor towards the smell of homemade bread from the oven. It smelled heavenly, making my stomach growl and giving me a flash of nostalgia.

Nostalgia from what? I didn't remember anything.

Asra sat at a small table. The kitchen was a mess, though not in a bad way. It was not dirty, just messy.  
I sat across from him and without another word he handed me a slice of bread, melting butter topping it.  
I grabbed it, gulping it down my throat.

"Careful, it's still warm. Please, eat as much as you can. I'll get you a drink. I guess water is fine."  
He laughed as I scolded at him at the mentioning of water.  
"I guess not, then. How about I warm you some milk? With honey? Then you can warm up as well..."  
  


\---


	2. Prologue II

Asra watched as I drank the sweet, steaming milk in content. He had a way of making others feel cosy that I couldn't describe. He was like a mother, oddly enough. Caring and gentle.

I took the moment of silence, but the questions were burning on my tongue. Maybe Asra knew what was going on.

"Do you have any idea who trapped you there?"

I shook my head. "I don't even know what that was. I only remember... I was pushed and I fell and then there was water surrounding me. I fell asleep. I dreamed thousands of dreams of which I don't remember one but a voice saying" Forgive me, one last time. "

Asra nodded." I guessed as much. As I said, I heard of such things before but had never seen it myself. Fountains of youth."

When he didn't elaborate I looked at him questioningly.

" Fountains of youth? "

" Their names don't hold quite what their promise. If you wish to sleep for a certain amount of time you can enter them. They will look you under their surface and prevent you from...well, dying, as long as another magician frees you."

"And that is what happened to me?"

"Apparently. It's said they are very rare and that once you enter, you will be given a new life. All your memories, gone. A new start. A new opportunity. In a new time."

He eyed me with a hint of pity but quickly continued. "That's why I was surprised to find one under the Coliseum of Vesuvia. It was well hidden through a magical portal. I'm still surprised no one ever found it."

"Vesuvia...?"

He looked at me, confused at first, then with wide eyes. "Tell me, have you never heard of Vesuvia?"

I only shook my head.

He frowned, shaking his head, mimicking me. "So that, either way means you have no memory of it, or you... we're looked in there when Vesuvia was not yet built. Which would make you... A few hundred years old."

"A FEW HUNDRED?!" I didn't mean to shout, not knock the cup he had given to me on the ground but the shock had just taken over me. There was the possibility that I was already a few hundred years in this pond. And that the who locked me in there was possibly dead, that my family was possibly dead.

"It's only a possibility. I could be wrong.", he patted my shoulder reassuringly, not minding the cup that fell to the floor. "It's nothing we can do something about now. The only thing I can do for you is trying to look for answers, which I probably won't find here." He paused. "and while I'm gone I could use another hand to take care of the shop. What do you say?"

"I'm sorry... What?"

He laughed. "Do you want to be an apprentice? You have nothing to lose do you? I can feel it, you have a magical aura... So, we could look for answers, while I teach you magic. You can live with me too....but of course, that's up to you. It's not just an offer, because I could need a second hand. "

Asra was right. I had no memories of how I ended up in this fountain of youth. For all I know, everyone I was connected to could be already dead, aside from the fact that I did not even know who I was connected to. Who was my mother? My father? Did I have siblings? Friends? Where was my home? Asra had said it himself: The fountain of youth means a new life. And with a little luck, I could find out about my old life as well.

With a smile on my face, I nodded.

"Alright. I will be your apprentice, master." 


	3. Prologue III

Asra gazed at me, pressing his Arcana cards into my palms. He was going to leave and I knew it but I wasn't quite prepared, mentally speaking.

He saw the nervousness in my eyes as he reached for his hat and put it on.

"You'll be doing great. You've learned a lot since the last time I left. Believe more in yourself!"

"It's different this time, Master. I don't know when you'll come back. Or where you are going!"

Asra just smiled. He had so much faith in me and I, to this day didn't know where it came from. He took my hands into his.

"Stop. You're worrying doesn't have reasoning behind it. You've become a great magician. I have faith in you, as should you. The cards will guide you if you have any doubt" 

He took the doorknob and turned it, pressing the door open. 

"Can Faust stay with me at least?" 

He sighed, but the smile never left his lips. "If it makes you feel better. Faust!" 

The cute snake made its way across Asra's arm and onto my shoulder, it's white head snuggling my cheek as a cat would. 

"Take good care of (y/n)." 

"(y/n). Friend."

Asra nodded then left the door shut behind him.

Suddenly, I was alone. Only the flickering candles illuminating the night. They made the shimmering of my skin so clearly visible, to any other than Asra I must look like a magical creature myself. Even after three years it never faded. 

After three years of search, I also had not found out anything about my past. 

No one was to blame. Master Asra was doing everything he could. Fountains of youth were just too rare. 

I said down in the booth where we usually read cards, Faust crawling down onto the table in front of me. I sighed deeply. 

"Sad friend.", Faust said, eying me curiously. 

"I'm not sad, Faust... Well maybe a little bit, now that Asra is gone. What do we do?" 

"Play!" 

I laughed stoking Faust's head. 

The wind was howling outside, making me feel even worse about Asra leaving. He was surely cold already. Why did he have to leave in such unbelievable weather? No sane person would set a foot in front of the door like this. Sleepy and almost in trance I petted Faust, who happily curled around my hand. 

My trance was broken with a sudden knock on the door. 

At first, I thought it was mere imagination, but then it happened again. This time, more aggressive. Was it Asra? I wouldn't have been surprised, with this weather...

When I failed to answer the door again, the knocking got even more aggressive, so loud it would have woken me up if I had slept already. The knocking was paired with a high toned screech of a man I didn't recognize "Magician!! Open up this instant, the Court of the Countess of Vesuvia orders you!"

Countess of Vesuvia? At this hour? Surely it must have been a joke, but I was intimidated enough to get up and move to the door anyway. As a turned the doorknob, the door suddenly swung open with immense force, that would have hit me if I hadn't jumped back.

It revealed a tall man, in constant black clothing, with white accents. It was surely a high prized material. The only real colour his outfit had was the red brooch that kept his white cloak.

I couldn't make out his face, it was covered by a white hood that belonged to his cloak.

He stepped in, swinging the door shut much more cautiously than he had pushed it open. He looked into my direction, then around the room, walked for a bit and then came to a halt abruptly.

"Where is the magician?!", he snarled unfriendlily. His voice was high, but not like a young boy. It was sounded silly, but somewhat refreshing. If it hadn't been for that ugly tone, it would have been considered an inviting voice. Though a little rough.

"My master has left. You just missed him."

He looked at me again. "And what can you do? I need to have a word with him."

He seemed nervous. He played with his boney fingers and tapped with his foot, though there was no apparent reason.

"You seem to be in distress."

"Distress? Well, I am in distress, I big distress even!!"

"I could read the cards for you if you want... To see if the future looks promising for you." 

He froze. Not saying anything for. An uncomfortable amount of time. Then nodded. "Though I suppose there is not much you can tell me that will help. It's worth a try."

I sat down in the booth. He took his seat across from me. I pulled out the deck of cards Asra gave me just a few minutes ago. 

"I will have to see your face though..." 

The man made a sound of distress once again before he cautiously and with shivering fingers pulled his hood back. 

His colourless eyes pierced into mine, a form of unidentifiable emotion swirling in them. His hair was silver, short and messy. He looked older than Asra, but not old enough to have silver hair.

I gulped at his fierce glance into my eyes and laid out the cards.

He had a golden earring piercing his odd-looking ear. I couldn't keep my eyes away from him.

He narrowed his eyebrows. "Are you done?"

I jumped a bit, though he didn't notice and turned the cards.

"Justice. Reversed. ", I exclaimed.

"Justice...", he mumbled, toughing his beard with his boney fingers. "Let's hope better for my future." With that, he rose from his seat, slamming a hand on the table and waking Faust in process, who heaved his head high and screech "Enemy."

"Tch. What do you know." The man pulled up his hood and went for the door once more.

I turned to Faust, now obviously in distress as well. 

"Wait, you don't understand! It's not supposed to..." but the man stood already in the open doorway, looking back a little.

"Don't tell your master I was here. It would only be trouble. I don't need to see him anymore."

With that, he shut the door carefully, leaving Faust and me once again alone in our shop. 


	4. Prologue IV

Sunbeams awoke me gently the next morning. I had never been a morning person, or so I believed, but in summer the warm dawn shining through the window could just make my day.

I sat up, careful not to wake Faust who was sleeping right beside my head on my pillow. I stretched and as I slowly padded towards the kitchen, yawned tirely as well. 

Last night's events played back in my mind. Who was that man and what did he want from Asra?

What had he said, Court of the Countess? Such an important man of high status and he just appeared in the middle of the night, during a storm even. Whatever it was, it must have been important and also probably none of my business.

I worried about Asra as well. What had he gotten himself into this time?

I had never seen, not to mention talked to the Countess or her Court. Asra had told me about it.

The Countess of Vesuvia, a formal and friendly, fair woman and her mischievous gathering of people around her.

Three years ago, when I had not been in my masters' care yet, a fire in the palace during a masquerade of the Count, resulting in the Count's death and the Countess being left with a city to govern.

The Court was her helping hand, as for as I could tell, but Asra did not seem to overly fond of them.

The only thing he told me about them was, that it was best for me, not to intervene with them. Not to associate in general.

As always I've compiled. Not because I listen to my master without free will, but more because I had no idea what else to do.

I sipped the hot green tea very slowly as I looked out of the kitchen window. The streets of Vesuvia were already filled with life. Merchants and their servants dragged their chariots towards the marketplace, people could be seen with baskets of fresh fruit and bread, little children played on the road, running and cheering happily. 

I loved Vesuvia like home already, even it was only three years. Asra's careful nature helped a lot with that. He maybe not always told me the truth, especially about his journeys and sometimes I had the feeling I fell for a shady guy, but he was a good person at the bottom of his heart and that's what mattered to me. 

As I leaned out the window, lost in my own thoughts I didn't hear the coo of an owl and only noticed it when it landed right in front of me. I jumped, dropping the mug of hot tea onto my foot and cursing because of it. The owl looked curiously and made an amused sound. It was beautiful, with white and light rose, shining feathers and its beak, it held a small envelope, its edges decorated with golden stucco-like flowers and swirls. It looked divine. I took it with steady hands and opened the letter within it. 

It was addressed to me, written by the Countess herself. All colour faded from my face as I read her signing, which was swift and ladylike - just as expected.

The Countess of Vesuvia, Nadia, it read and apart from that, the same swift writing formed the words 'You are expected at the palace this evening. My servants will await you. Don't be nervous, just bring your talent and your Arcana.' 

I was invited to the palace? As my jaw dropped slowly, the owl again cooed in amusement then spread its wings and flew off. 

Was this a joke? The owl could have been from the palace, after all, it looked almost divine, with the way it flew over the city with its widespread. I took another glance at black ink. 

I was unsure, insecure but I decided not to keep the countess waiting, in case she really waited for me. 

As the sun started to set, I was ready to leave the shop. I threw over the scarf Asta gave to me the day we met and let Faust crawl up my sleeve and rest on my shoulders. I looked at the door after me and started to make my way down the dusty roads of Vesuvia. I tried to avoid the busy roads of the marketplace and went through the small alleys between the half-timbered houses. 

I was almost halfway there when I turned around the next corner and ran into a black figure. I tried not to tumble down, but in the end, only the man's gloved hands holding my shoulders could stop me from it. 

I looked up.

He greeted me with a witty grin which went across his whole face. 

"Now, now little one, keep it calm, we don't want you to get hurt." 

I scoffed. "Little one? I'm on my way to important business."

He laughed a little and held his hands up in defence. "Then I shall not interfere in it further. Excuse me... I was just on my way... Visiting the magician!" 

I raised my eyebrows at that. Did he know master Asra? 

"Master Asra is not home.", I blurted out without really thinking about it. 

The man auburn eyebrows formed a sharp frown, then remained silent for a bit, then started grinning again. Somehow his face seemed familiar like I had seen it somewhere before, but at the same time, I was incredibly sure I hadn't. He was quite handsome, wouldn't I remember that?

"Ah... you're working with him. Tell him that Julian stopped by when he's back, will you?" 

The smile kept on his face as he pressed forward, past me and vanished behind the next corner, waving goodbye in process. 

I was about to complain, but he was already gone before I could raise my voice and I was starting to get really short on time.

"What do you think Faust, is he a friend of Asra? Do I need to worry?", I questioned the snake that was hiding in my scarf, only peaking out a little. 

"Friend." I nodded in acknowledgement, as I started jogging towards the palace since I was already late. 


	5. Prologue V

I took a deep breath.

This was going to be the moment I would meet the Countess. Portia had tried to calm me the whole way to the dining room, yet I couldn't manage to put on a content face.  
As the door opened, I was trembling, trying to cover it up with gripping my robe.  
There she sat, on the opposite end of the table. Her hair was styled like a queens, she wore a queens dress, her tan skin being in contrast with her fair clothing and the white table cloth.  
Between her finger rested crystal glass filled with white wine, a soft smile tingling at the edges of her lips.

"(y/n). How nice it is to finally meet you. Please, take a seat."  
Cautiously I sat across from her. She wasn't intimidating at all, yet I still felt not quite comfortable.  
"I see you've already acquainted with dear Portia. She will be of great help, I'm sure."  
She took a sip of her white wine.

"Say, (y/n), let's not be so tense, shall we? I would like to get acquainted with you, please, please, do eat whatever, serve yourself however you like."

I smiled at one of the servants as they filled my glass with the same whine Nadia held in her glass. She watched in amusement as I started filling the finest food on my plate, always making sure to take small amounts, not wanting to seem greedy. It tasted heavenly, and I quickly thanked Nadia for such delicious and generous meal. She waved it off. "Oh, don't mention it...", she paused and smiled. "Say, this painting..., what do you think of it?" I had noticed the huge portrait next to the dining table as soon as I entered. It was framed in an elaborately decorated golden frame and showed a goat, with piercing red out, handing out gifts to the other anthropomorphic animals around it, which eyed it in with twisted admiration. It unsettled me, yet was quite fascinating. 

"I...I'm not sure, Countess. I enjoy the way the brush strokes were made and the choice of colours..it gives it charm. But somehow... the motive...", I improvised, not wanting to offend Nadia's taste in art. She only looked at the painting dismissively. "I suppose you are right, while the artist themselves were quite skilled, the motive is almost a waste on it. It belonged to Count Lucio, portraying him how he always liked it. He's the goat, you see. The people worshipped him, or rather, worshipped what he gave them. Attention and money, and the Masquerade. He was especially loved for that. Have you ever attended it? The people of Vesuvia love it."

Nadia took a long pause in her speech, eyeing the portrait from on end to the other, then her gaze once again fell upon me. "As you may have heard, Count Lucio was murdered at the last Masquerade. Set on fire in his own chambers, to all our dismay. Everyone mourned him greatly. I want to hold a Masquerade again, in his honours you could say."

I swallowed done the last piece of food from my plate. "My apologies Countess, but, what has all of this to do with me?"

Nadia gave a reassuring smile. "There is still I unsealed tie, (y/n). His murderer, Dr. Julian Devorak, has to this day not been captured. I want to end this game of his, once and for all, and for that, I need your talent. I want you to find Dr. Devorak and bring him to me."

I froze. The man from today. Julian. That's why his face was so familiar to me. The posters were scattered all over Vesuvia once they had found out it was him who killed the Count. I took a small sip from the whine. As expected it was rich in taste. "And what will happen to Dr. Devorak once I have found him?"

"He shall be hanged like all murderers are. The people from Vesuvia want the one responsible for the death of their beloved Count and they shall get him."

I swallowed thickly once again. I was here to track down a murderer, was that it? It was certainly a challenge, for I hadn't had experiences with murderers yet. Especially not finding them.

"And how do I find him?"

Nadia rose from her seat in an elegant manner. It seemed each and every one of her movements had been rehearsed over and over again, that's how perfectly harmonious they were. "That'S for you to decide, magician. Though I shall be here to assist you with anything you need, you simply have to ask. I shall go to rest now. Hasn't it been a long day for you as well? Portia will guide you to your quarters. I wish you a good night."  
  


Nadia exited the same time as Portia entered. She smiled as brightly as before, however, I could very well see that it was far less genuine. Following her back into the halls. I could hear her keys trembling in her nervous hands.   
  
  


\---

I awoke to a rushing sound, slamming of a door and the most cheerful "Good morning, magician!" I had ever heard in my life. It was not that I was groggy, I just really wasn't a morning person. I sat up in the four-poster bed and pushed back the silk, violent sheets a little. Admittedly, this was the best sleep I remember ever having.

"Good morning, Portia..." I managed with a raspy voice, stretching my arms out into the air. She chuckled a bit, at my bedhair I guessed. "Not a morning person I suppose. I brought you breakfast." I hadn't realized the silver cart she shoved in front of her, on which the finest pastries were stapled, still steaming, as well as coffee, milk and orange juice. A breakfast that could not have been more perfect and welcoming and still, Portia begged me to inform her if I needed anything else. She really had not overestimated when she mentioned Nadia's generosity. Portia left as quick as she had entered, leaving me the finest attire of clothing a magician could hope to possess in process.

As I ate, I looked out the massive windows which allowed me to catch a whole view over Vesuvia. The sun was warming me up and waking me already. This was a really insane situation if one thought about. Yesterday, I was woken by the sunbeams in my little cosy shop, today from a servant of the Countess and instead of being a usual magician, I was on the hunt for the very person that killed the Count. I held my head in a bit of confusion. Could that all be a coincidence, sheer luck? Unlikely. What if all this was linked to my past somehow?

The feeling of Faust crawling up my arm stopped my racing thoughts. To my shame, I had to admit, that all had almost forgotten him due to all the trouble.

"I'm sorry Faust. I won't be able to play with you today. I have a lot of work to do... all of a sudden..."

Faust laid it's head to the side, but seemed understanding. "Asra." I chuckled

As soon as I had finished putting on the clothing Nadia had offered me, again the finest silk robe, I left my room. I had work to do, but nowhere to start. I didn't know Julian, except for the time he helped me not to fall over I had never met him before. I walked down the same marble hallways I had entered through last night, trying to feel anything. Asra's words always reminded me, that, in the time of uncertainty, I should rely on magic, but I really could not feel much.

I wandered aimlessly through the palace, so much for the first day of work. I repeatedly tried magic, to look for any possible hint, only a slight magical trace would have been enough to inflame my good mood again. At least, I thought, I had time to get familiar with the palace. If I was to investigate, I had to know the area. By the time it was noon though, I let myself fall onto the side bench of the fountain, which stood right in the middle of the backyard. I wasn't sure what exactly I expected from this job, maybe it was normal to sit around all day on your first day of work. I sighed, glancing at my reflection in the water.

Water... Since Asra had freed me from the fountain of youth, much had changed. Or maybe, nothing changed at all, after all, I didn't even know what had changed. Three years now, living without a past, even though curiosity ate me up from inside. I wanted to know who I was. I sat there, sulking, partly about my unknown past, partly because I felt useless. I rested by hand under my chin and played with my hand in the water, my skin shimmering in the sun.

"What's wrong, magician? Trouble to fulfil your task so soon?" I had been so engulfed in my own thoughts, that I hadn't noticed the reflexion that had appeared next to me I the water. I spun around in a split second, almost falling back into the fountain, but my hand did not fail to keep me stable. I looked up at the owner of that raspy, familiar voice that had just spoken to me. It was the man from the other night, who came in right after Asra had left. He was now wearing what appeared to be a judges' robe but was still only clothed in black from head to toe. Just the white cape, which was held in place by the same ruby red brooch. In bright sunlight, he looked much younger than in candlelight. I still assumed him older than Asra.

Quite startled and unsure of what to say or what intention towards me was, I simply said nothing and focused my gaze back on the water. He didn't seem to like that much.

"You should answer when someone speaks to you, especially a member of the court, especially me! It's quite rude not to!" he sat down next to me on the fountain's edge. I was truly confused. What did this man want from me? He hadn't even introduced himself, yet talked like I owed him my time. He wasn't arrogant while doing so, he was simply distracting. His smile was wary, and I couldn't make out if he really meant it or if it was only a facade, though if I had to bet money, I'd bet the ladder.

"It's quite rude not to introduce oneself, either.", I replied, which set a more genuine smile on his face. "Well, yes, yes, of course, my apologies! Though I pestered that night already, I missed the chance to introduce myself! Forgive me, I'm the Praetor of Countess Nadia's Court, Vlastomil."

_Vlastomil..._

As soon as the name had slipped from his lips, I felt a stinge in my chest. It was a feeling I had never felt before. It wasn't fear or anger, it felt, just weird. Something was off about him.

Vlastomil... Hadn't I heard that before? The name suited his face perfectly as if I could not imagine another name for him.

"I'm (y/n)."

"Oh, I know. I know! I know you quite well.", his smile stayed. What did he mean 'knows me quite well'? "I'm sorry...", I gulped "...but do I know you?"

Vlastomil raised his eyebrows as if he couldn't believe what I just had said, then he narrowed them as if I had insulted him. He looked away for not even s few seconds, before his eyes widen and he turned to me. This man started to freak me out.

"What, what? What, of course! I...", he cleared his throat, "You should know me, I'm the Praetor after all!"So that's what it was - pride. I smiled a bit at myself.

"So then tell me, what business does the Praetor have, chatting away with Countess' magician? Have you no work to do?"

I couldn't hide a laugh escaping my lips as he put on a frowny, pouty, almost childlike expression of insult. "Of course, I do have work! Lots of work, tons of work! I just saw the poor magician sulking in the backyard! And since I am a nice man, I was willing to lend you words of comfort. But not anymore!", he said those words in a spiteful manner, yet he did not make an effort to get up.

"You haven't answered my question, really. What does the Praetor do, maybe you can help me with my 'trouble'? ", I chuckled, this man was strange but weirdly sympathetic. He seemed to be very sensitive of his occupation and status and I hoped, he'd understand that it hadn't been my intention to make fun of him. Additionally, it was not like I had made any progress on my own and while he was here, I could try to make use out of it.

He smiled, obviously honoured and pleased that I took interest in his position. "Oh, you know, it's hard work, of course. I'm Vesuvia's judge, the law, a lot of work and a lot of responsibilities. Of course, I could lend you my knowledge...though what do I gain from it?" Typical. Naturally, he'd want something in return, he was part of the politics after all, which would require him to be able to make deals in his favour. I just did not have much to offer.

I thought for a bit. "What do you want to gain from it..?", I asked cautiously and a little bit afraid of his response. A grin made its way across his face. It stretched from ear to ear. "You're a magician, you shall surely, surely be of use to me. If you're in my dept, that would be enough. I want one favour in return, I ask for nothing more." That was definitely a suspicious offer, but did I have another option? How bad could it be... he was sure up to mischieve, but I could not read evil in him. "Alright, deal." His smile widened at my answer.

"Very well, (y/n)! Ask away, ask away, don't be shy, what can I help you with." Vlastomil gestured with his hands like he was ready to serve me. He sure was a little dramatic. "Well, it's my job to find the murderer of Count Lucio, but apart from his name and face, I don't know anything about Dr. Devorak. I tried to search the palace for any magical trace he could have left, but..."

The Praetor smirked, then clapped his hands. "Dr. Devorak was not a magician like you, how likely is it that he left traces?" I shrugged, resting my cheek on my hand, gazing at him. "Well you know normally, everyone leaves some kind of traces. An aura. But it seems like Dr. Devorak had never set foot in this palace."

"I can assure you he did. He was Count Lucio's physician after all. Could another magician have erased the traces?"

Asra had never mention deleting magical traces, but him failing to mention it, did not mean it didn't exist. "I...I really don't know.", I admitted, "...but, if there is a spell for it you'd find it in a library."

"Well, what a very appropriate coincidence that the Countess holds one, if not the greatest, collection of books in all of Vesuvia. I advise you to start there.", he spoke, in a cheerful tone while rising from his seat. He dusted himself off a bit and adjusted his clothing slightly, before holding out a hand to me. I took it gratefully and a little bit embarrassed. His skin was the palest I had ever seen, though his hand felt warm and smooth. Carefully, Vlastomil guided me to stand, then let go of me quickly, a faint redness going from cheeks to his ears. "If you need assistance in finding the library, don't ask me. I'm busy, yes, very busy...though the servants will gladly be of service to you."

He was about to walk up the stairs to the veranda when he glanced back at me. I simply smiled and waved a little, which made him look away and send him rushing up the stairs immediately. I chuckled to myself. He surely was extraordinary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, thank you for reading this part!
> 
> As always, should you find any mistakes, report them to me please, so I can fix them :)
> 
> This time a little illustration goes with the chapter. It might happen more often in the future, since illustrating to this chapter was a lot of fun to me! (I know its night in the picture, but I wanted it to be as close to NIXHYDRA's art style as possible so I took their background. Sorry!)
> 
> Thank you again for reading and look forward o the next update!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading my work!  
Please, if you find mistakes of some sort, message me so I can correct them to ensure all of you have a great reading experience. 
> 
> Thank you again so much for reading. I hope you stick around for the next parts :)


End file.
